Danganronpa: Anime Unbound
by patbacknitro
Summary: 16 Characters from anime find themselves facing each other in a game of life and death. The winner will get to live once more, while the others are gone for good. You'll see characters from anime like Hellsing Ultimate, Attack On Titan, Naruto, Deadman Wonderland, and many more. This is a passion project with a lot of effort put into it. Hopefully you will enjoy this series.
1. Chapter 1

It was over. Death was drawing near. With his back against a pile of garbage, he had nowhere to run. But why should he run? He couldn't run forever. No matter where he went death would only follow. Staring down the monster in the face, he realized he was done.

Shinichi, a normal highschooler in a world of shit. Losing his mother, his love,his humanity, and even a friend who had saved him countless times. No matter what he did, no matter where he ran death would always come for him. But now that he is staring it right in the face…..He gives up.

There is no more point to the fighting. Once he is gone there never has to be any more suffering, no more pain. No more fear, anxiety, struggle, chaos, all of it will be gone. All he could hope for is for the monster to finish him quickly. A smooth lethal strike that will end it all in 1 swoop.

As the monster swung his blade at Shinichi, he thought to himself, "The blade will enter my right shoulder, and out my left side. I should die instantly". As he closed his eyes ready for the killing blow, he felt it. Hope, strength, a fighting spirit. He felt it in his right arm, His friend was alive, he never gave up on Shinichi against all odds.

Shinichi began to tear up as his friend had returned, and with their teamwork…...It ended there. The monsters blade had cut Shinichi in half. His last view was of his friend before his mind became unconscious. His friend Migi now felt his body wilt, become lifeless. This was the end of him as well. He could easily move into the monster's body to survive. His instinct would have made him go for survival, but Migi would rather die than become a part of him. They learned a lot together, but in the end, It was all pointless….Until…..

Shinichi found himself to become conscious once more. His eyes opened slightly, blurred and unable to make out his surroundings. He stat up and rubbed his eyes, now he could make out a chair, desk, bathroom, a display sword. And it didn't take much for him to finally realize he was sitting in a bed. He moved over and sat on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands, unable to remember much, especially of how he got there.

"Shinichi?", Shinichi heard someone call his name. He looked back down at his hands. And with his mind cleared, he realized his right hand had grown back. And that meant… "Shinichi? We have a problem." Shinichi's eyes started to water, he held his right hand, "Migi?" And with that his hand formed a mouth and eyes, his friend was truly back. "Migi…..I thought you were…." Shinichi couldn't speak. "Yes Shinichi, it appears we are both fine. However something about this is not right. Do you recall what you were doing before you woke up?"

Shinichi rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe Migi was back. But what Migi said was true. This didn't make any sense. The last thing he could recall is Gotou chasing him in the forest. After that it's just a blank. "Other then Gotou me through the forest there's nothing else I can remember." Migi was silent for a moment, giving some thought into this. "Shinichi, the last moment I can remember is separating from your body giving you some time to escape. After that I have no memory. Also might I add that we are one being again. I don't recall reforming your right arm. And on top of that how did we end up from the forest into some hotel. Not to mention Gotou is nowhere to be seen. Surely if we had beaten him we would have some memory of it, or even us finding this place."

Shinichi stood up and walked around a bit. "As strange as all this is I am just glad to have you back Migi. You are right, this is definitely strange considering all that had happened. Let's go look around and see if we can find anyone who can help us out." And with that they left the room, but what they found on the other side came as a shock to them. Outside the room they found themselves in what seemed like an old school hallway. "Migi, i'm not so sure we are in a house. This looks like an old school." Migi stretched out a bit looking down both sides of the hallway.

"Whatever the case Shinichi, our main priority should be to find out exactly what happened and who brought us here. With that said I sense some life forms in the area. However none of them are my kind. But even so we should not let our guard down." Shinichi shook his head and followed Migis instructions throughout the school. Any exit they saw was locked up with iron bars, Even a staircase leading to the next floor was locked up with metal shutters.

They finally found themselves in front of a gymnasium door. "My senses indicate there are a total of 15 life forms in there." Shinichi looked down at Migi, and back at the door. "Migi, I want you to stay hidden for now. Just incase these are good people. But if these guys are dangerous…" Migi looked up at Shinichi and nodded, before sinking back into his hand. Now was the moment of truth, Shinichi pushed open the door, only to find…..A Cosplay Convention?...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Group

Shinichi opened the gymnasium door, and what he found was a group of people unlike what he's ever seen. It looked as though they belonged in a cosplay convention. A kid in a green Jumpsuit, some blue haired girl in a maids outfit, A girl in a samurai like outfit, even a grown man in an orange Gi. At Least a few of them looked rather normal.

As the doors shut behind Shinichi, everyone's focus was on him. It made him uneasy being the center of attention. The entire room quietly watching him. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, especially with all that has been going on. "Ah, so looks like the last ones here" Said an elderly looking man. He walked up to Shinichi and held his hand out.

"Hello, my name's Suzuki Yoshikazu. But you can just call me, The Old Man, Everyone else does." Shinichi hesitated shaking the old man's hand. "You must be Shinichi, aren't you?" Shinichi was shocked at the old man's question. "Oh, yes. Shinichi Izumi is my name. I just have some questions…." The old man stopped him there. "Oh well just a heads up we only know about as much as you do."

"As much as I do? What do you…" "Well everyone of us have no idea of how we came to this place? Or even have any memory before we got here." Shinichi gave a confused look. "But, my name." The old man reached into his pockets and pulled out a mobile phone looking device. "This has given us all the information we know so far. Do you have one?"

Shinichi has been so distracted about this situation that he had not noticed something was in his pockets. Turning on the device he found a lot of options. School map, rule book. Student attendance, and so on. "So you see, under student attendance we found a list of all of our names. And you were the last one on the last that just arrived."

Shinichi opened up the option and read aloud the names. "Light Yagami." Looking over at a teenager in a white button up shirt. "Shiro" Looking over at an albino girl with red eyes. Which for some reason was doing cartwheels across the gym floor. "Mikasa" Looking over at a girl in a soldier like uniform. She didn't even bother to glance over at Shinichi. "Alucard" Looking over at a man in a red coat and hat. Just looking at him gave Shinichi chills.

He continued to read off the names "Rock Lee." Just then a kid in a green jumpsuit stood up standing straight. "I am Rock Lee, It is nice to meet you." He quickly bent downward. Shinichi was shocked at such enthusiasm. "Um, ok. Griffith." Looking over at a very handsome man in armor with white hair. He looked like some fairytale prince charming. "Pico." Looking over at a girl sitting by the corner. Nothing really odd about her.

"Mei Misaki." Looking over at girl with an eyepatch. Not even knowing her he couldn't help feel bad for her. "Mumen Rider." Looking over at a strange man wearing goggle. Having a green cap and leather armor. "Yep, thats me." Said Mumen Rider as he gave a thumbs up to Shinichi. "Alright, Tigabo." Looking over at a man sleeping over against the wall. His only response to the was just to roll over." "Rukia." Looking over at a girl wearing a black Kimono. Looked like a samurai cosplayer to him. "Rem" Looking over at girl in a maids out. She turned towards Shinichi and shook her head. "Ok, Junko." Looking over at a girl in a school uniform, with very large pigtails. 

"Hahahahaha, You have no right to say my name in that manner." Shinichi was confused at how she was acting. "Hahaha, my name is the very cause of despair, No one should say it in a friendly tone, For that you shall get ultimate despair, But you should consider yourself lucky, That sounds like fun, So watch your back M'ok?" The way she was acting, it was beyond strange. "O...ok. Um, Goku" Looking over at a grown man in an orange Gi. He was sitting crossed legged, waving at Shinichi" "And lastly, me."

There was no one left on the list, everyone had arrived at the same room. "Ok so we are all here, but what now?" The old man turned on his device and showed it to Shinichi. "We all received this message to meet at this exact room." Shinichi looked back at his device and saw he had an unread message. "Morning sunshine, I know you got a lot of questions so meet up at this room. Everything will be revealed there…...Well if I am feeling like it." The message was sent by someone named, BB. "Who is BB?" " None of us have any clue, it's no one on the list. We figured that when you got here we would get our answers. Now I guess all we can do is wait."

Shinichi looked at the device once more before shutting it down. He went over and sat against the wall. For an hour they waited, and soon enough they decided to start talking to one another. Rock Lee looked over at Goku, admiring such strength. "Hey, you must train a lot." "Huh? Oh ya, I love to train." Lee looked at him with admiration. "Same for me, I'll train any chance I get. Along with Guy sensei. He is a true master at taijutsu. So why do you train?" Goku was confused at his question. "What do you mean?" Lee just looked down.

"Well, I train to overcome my weaknesses. I am not like many people where I am from. I lack skills that others can use with ease. So to make up for trained everyday where I am strongest. Then I met Guy sensei. He helped me with my training, helping me become stronger. No matter how harsh it was, no matter how many times I wanted to quit. He never gave up on me, and neither did I. And maybe one day, with the training I do, perhaps I could become as strong as him."

"Oh…" Said Goku. "Well, I don't really have a reason for training. I just like getting stronger so I can fight really strong opponents." Lee looked over at him with with some disappointment at his answer. "But…" Said Goku. "If I had to pick a reason I guess it would be to protect my friends." Lee started having more interest in his answer. "Where I am from there are some really bad people who want to fight me. Most of my friends get involved in these fights, including my son Gohan, and sometimes Goten. My friends are strong sure, but none of them are on my level. So maybe I just want to get so strong that no one will ever get hurt. That maybe the world can be in peace for good. Without the thought of someone coming to destroy it."

Lee admired his words. "Looks like we both fight for for the better. But, I want to see just how strong you really are." Lee stood up, then enthusiastically pointed his finger at Goku. "FIRST TO 1000 PUSHUPS, A TRUE TEST OF SPEED AND ENDURANCE." Goku just laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Ok sure, if you're up for it. I have to warn you I get pretty intense." Lee raised his fist with fiery determination in his eyes. Shiro ran over and offered to be the counter.

Both men got into the start position. While some of the group decided to watch. Even Light Yagami had his say in it. "Sorry for the kid but obviously the man is a body builder. I'll be surprised if the kid even makes it to 1000." "I wouldn't be too sure about that. The kids got a fiery spirit, not to mention that talk about him going through some rough training. If it's just first to 100 the kid may have it." Said Mumen Rider, having faith in Lee. And with that they started, a truly fiery match.

Both of them started out strong. Staying neck and neck passing by 100 in such a short time. Goku decided to amp it up and he put one hand behind his back. Lee looked over and saw Goku doing his with one hand. To prove his strength Lee continued his with only 1 hand. Both continued past 500 neck and neck. Neither was slowing down. Until Goku decided to give it his all, only using 1 finger. Many of the people were impressed to see him support his whole body weight on 1 finger. Lee couldn't get outmatched, so he continued on with just 1 finger.

They continued on past 800, so close to there goal. Goku had not worn down a bit, but Lee began to lose speed. With victory within reach, he had to give it his all, now or never. And he used all his effort for an all out push to the finish. But as he passed 950, leading ahead of goku, He sprained the finger supporting him, and he collapsed to the ground, as goku stole victory by a mere 10 pushups. Goku got up and held his hand out to Lee. "You did great, almost had me there." Lee was disappointed by the loss, but now he had a new goal to reach. 1000 finger push ups in record breaking time. He took Goku's hand and got up, and they both laughed as a near burnt out lightbulb made it look like the sun had set on them.

"Well well, what a race. Glad to see such enthusiastic people here." A loud voice echoed through the room. But they couldn't find the source. Just then the lights had dimmed, and spotlights were turned out. They flashed around the room before pointing onto the stage, where a podium had raised above the floor. And standing on the podium was the the reason why they are there. The reason why they have no memory. The reason why they are about to suffer. And all those reasons….Inside a teddy bear"


	3. Chapter 3: Billy Bears Pecking Order

And there it was, the answer to their questions. And what would soon be the key to their suffering. All in the form, of a teddy bear. It was completely grey, only having its left side be a slightly lighter grey. It had 2 normal button like eyes, but on its forehead it had 1 big circle like eye that was a dark blue. And oddly enough it had long flowing dark hair on his head that was almost as long as his body.

"Ok you little shits, it's time to teach you fucks the pecking order." Said the bear, everyone was still silent from shock. "Now where you're from you must think you're big and bad. That you're free to do as you please. Well that shit won't fly here. Today you live under Billy Bear's rules." Everyone stood quiet for a moment, but then laughter broke out amongst most of them. "Hahaha, you think you have any control over me? I could eat your face for breakfast, do you have any idea who you're dealing with?", asked Alucard. "No, do you realize who you're dealing with? You're not in your world anymore, you're in my world. I make the rules, and anyone who doesn't follow them will be punished by death, no exceptions."

Everyone was quiet again, but the old man broke the silence. "If I could just ask, how did we get here?" Billy Bear just laughed at the question. "Haven't any of you realized it yet? I hate to break it to you but shit heads died." "You mean to tell me we all died?" Asked Shinichi. "Yep, every one of ya. Shinichi that Gotou guy cut you right in half. The old man was ripped apart by Angels. Mumen Rider was killed by a fish monster. Goku was destroyed by that god of destruction, and so on."

Everyone took a second to process that. "Ok so we're all dead, but then why are we all here? What's the purpose?" Asked Light. "Hahaha, well that's simple. You're all going to be living here from now on." "You can't be serious.", said Shinichi. "Oh I am dead serious. You guys will have your own bed rooms. The kitchen will always be stocked full of food. And you guys will never have to worry about dieing, you'll be spending an eternity here, it's a paradise." "Free food I am all for." Said Goku, "But I have a question. Most of my powers won't work here. Whats up with that?"

"Good question, well some of you are too dangerous with your powers. So I took the precaution of removing most of them as to not cause any trouble. Also it would make this whole thing unfair for the others, but I will get to that later." "Ok now I have some things to ask you." Said Junko as she stomped towards him. "First off who the hell are you, You're not my precious Monobear, You're just a worthless impostor, A cheap knockoff plushie, Who do you even think you are?"

"Haha, well first off I can be whatever you want me to babe. But secondly you're right I am not your Monobear. Who or what I am is nothing I can or should answer for you as of right now. But considering I did bring all 16 of you back to life, you can interpret who I am based on that." Junko crossed her arms and looked scornfully at him. "However, Junko you may be more familiar with what's about to happen then any of these people in here. It's because of you that this game exists, and now you're going to be a player."

"What do you mean game?" Asked Light, "Oh nothing important, but for those of you dick heads that want leave this place, there is a way. You see this will be a game of life and death. This will be a game of murder, when 4 people are left alive, the game is over." "Ah, so you want us to kill each other till 4 are left standing, that sounds simple enough." Said Alucard with a smile on his face. "Oh it's not that simple. You guys can't just go around killing everyone, there's no fun to that."

Billy Bear pulled out a remote and a T.V monitor lowered from the ceiling. The T.V screen turned on to, "The Killing Game Rules!" "Ok, Rule number 1. In order to win the killing game, you must successfully pull of a murder. You yourself must kill the person, no one can do it for you. Outside help will only benefit them, not you. Rule number 2, don't get caught. If you get caught as the murderer, then you shall receive a harsh punishment. More accurately, the death penalty." However if you do manage to get away with the murder without anyone knowing it was you, you get to leave, and everyone else will get your punishment instead. Some kind of group death penalty."

Light interrupted, "Well hold on this doesn't seem fair. So we are supposed to watch 24/7 for any murders to happen. And if 1 happens and we don't see, that mean we are fucked?" "Oh no, you guys have a fair chance in this. After the murder is discovered by at least 4 people, then I will give you asshole a time limit of 1 hour to look over the crime scene and find any evidence that you can. When that hour is up then everyone must head to the Judgment Room. Where everyone will discuss the clues they gathered, and use them to find out who the murderer is. Then at the end, everyone votes on who they think it is. Guess right, the murder dies. Guess wrong, everyone besides the murderer dies."

"So you just expect us all to kill each other for some sick game?" Asked Mumen Rider. "Well I am not expecting anything. It's just a choice, it's an option of freedom. However, some motivation for you little shit nuggets will be given. Such as the winner will be given a second chance at life once they leave." Everyone just quietly looked over at one another. "So you see, some of you have friends, family, or very special people to get back to. Some of you have revenge, some of you have unfinished business, or just plain want a second chance at life. And if you don't play the game, this is your life now."

Billy Bear hopped down off the podium and walked into the group. "Well that's all you need to know about the game itself, but now some ground rules. As your enforcer I must be strict, yet fair. So rule number 1, no harm must ever come to me. If anyone tries to attack or injure me in any way, it will be immediate death." "Oh, and how is a small bear gonna manage that?" Asked Griffith amused. "Oh, hes got the booby traps everywhere." Said Shiro who was busy doing a handstand. She fell on her butt, pulling out her device to show them a map of the gym. And showing them a layered view that shows spikes could shoot out of the floor at any moment. As well as machine guns hooked into the ceiling. "Smart girl, but yes any false move and you could die where you are standing."

"So what's stopping you from killing us if we don't want to play the game?" Asked Shinichi. "I won't kill you for a reason like that. Only when you get out of line. As for the other rules they are just standard no going into the opposite genders room past curfew, no PDA, No destruction of school property, and so on. The full list is in your devices. And with that, I am out. Enjoy your new lives, I'll give you some time to process all of this. I will see you dickholes tomorrow." And with that Billy Bear got back onto his podium, and sunk into the floor. His circle eye, switched from Blue to Green with such a wicked smile.


	4. Update Notice

It has been a while since I updated my stories. A lot of things have changed and I just wasn't feeling like continuing them. But now I am back, however, I won't be the same. I am making a new identity for myself which will reflect a much more experienced writer. I will continue on with my stories and plenty others. Of course the currant stories will be re-written with much more effort, and with some changes reflecting new ideas of lore changes that have happened since my last upload. My new Username is EdEdwardson. And be sure to follow me to stay updated on my Fanfictions, both old and new.


End file.
